


Stay With Me. Please.

by Huntress591



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress591/pseuds/Huntress591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve, Bucky and Yourself go for a run, HYDRA kidnaps you three. After Rumlow and his goons try to make you the "perfect soldier". Your mind, body and spirit are broken. What can your favorite avenger do to bring you back to your old self again?</p>
<p>*****BASICALLY ONE SHOTS SMUTS WITH YOUR FAVORITE AVENGERS BEING SO SWEET AND FLUFFY AND A SMUTTY ENDING**********</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prequel: What you into this mess....

You were running as fast as you could, your legs and lungs were on fire, trees and bushes are flying past you. As much as you tried, you were not fast enough. You made the idiotic decision to say that you could run pretty fast in front of the Captain America and Winter Soldier. Then you made the even more idiotic decision to say you could probably keep up with them on their annual morning jog. 

 

That was a very, very, VERY big mistake.

 

Not only were they out of sight in mere seconds, but they were only jogging. they just left you behind as if it was no big deal. That is sooo unfair you think to yourself, holding your side with one hand and holding the other above your head so you could breathe. 

 

“Y/N? Where did she go?” Steve asks Bucky questioningly, but loudly enough for you to hear that they were looking for you. This gave you a messed up idea. They were good at running, but you were good at disappearing. You decide to leave the safety and go find a place to hide, maybe jump out and shout “Boo!” or something. Giggling to yourself you spot a tree with a cavern in it carved out by mother nature’s fury, or Scott was practicing with the termites again maybe you don’t know. The two friends shouting got louder as you guessed that means they were getting closer to you. After it seemed like 20 minutes of standing in this tree hole, you decide enough is enough. You walk out to only have a hand reach around your waist and a cloth covering your mouth that smelled foul. 

 

“Hail HYDRA” The voice murmured quietly. Tightening his grip around your waist. You elbow the man in the stomach with all of the force you could manage and you let scream out for help, putting their super hearing to the test. You begin to sprint away from the man only to be surrounded by 10 others just like him. The hydra assailants begin to close in when all of a sudden a rock the size of someone’s head crashes into the guy closest to you. At the other end of that throw was an extremely pissed off looking Steve Rogers and the look on the face of his best friend could only be compared to one other thing. The deadly stare of the Winter Soldier. With the effects of whatever was on that rag had begun to take place, you were seeing double of every man and the world was going a bit sideways. As soon as you were going down on the ground it was almost in slow motion. Your guys were fighting the HYDRA agents, but as they looked to see you collapsing onto the ground, they got distracted worry spread across their features as you black out.  
…  
……  
……  
………

You wake up by a bright light, only to slowly open your eyes to find an extremely bright light shining down on you. You tried to cover your eyes with your arm only to realize your arms and legs are strapped down. What is going on? The memories of the HYDRA agents came flooding back to you but what happened? How did Bucky and Steve not stop them? Where is anyone anyway? You take a deep breath and calm your mind. You are a well-trained Avenger; you can get yourself out a simple kidnapping situation. 

As your eyes begin to adjust you see the room you are kept in, it’s very dark and there are only one window and one door. There was some strange IV machine next to the table filled with two bags of liquid. One red and one blue. You giggled to yourself because as much as you know it is bad timing, you just showed Bucky and Steve the Matrix series and the “Red pill or Blue pill” thing popped into your head. The door opened and shut with a slam to find two men walking in. One was a man in a medical coat of some kind, he looked nervous but his eyes wandered over you in a way that made you seriously uncomfortable. The other was the bastard traitor, Rumlow. He looked like shit, which made your giggling continue because he got hit not only with the ugly stick, but with the ugly karma stick too!

“You never said she was a looker, Rumlow, you were holding out on me” the scientist mutters as he looked up and down your body. Your laughing stops immediately, trying to give him the best “go screw yourself” look.

“I might be a looker, but I am also a hitter, let one of these restraints go and I’ll show you” You snap back with an eye roll and a flip of your hair. Rumlow shoves the scientist out of the way and back hands you across the face, hard enough to cause you to taste blood in your mouth. he grabs you by your hair and yanks you up hard, causing you to cry out in pain. 

“You never knew how to keep your trap shut Y/N. Now if you would be a good little girl and kept quiet for a few minutes, we are going to make you into the perfect soldier. Good Doctor, please explain to this pest on what we will be doing.” Rumlow said gently, sliding a hand over your mouth to keep you quiet.

“of course sir, now miss, as you can see there are two liquids in two different IV tubes beside you. The red one, was created by an old friend of mister Stark, the mandarin. With you being friends with Ms. Potts, I am sure you were told what happened to her. Now we are going to do something quite remarkable, and mix that serum with that of the super soldier serum, the very same one that created Captain America and the Winter Soldier themselves! Can’t you see little one? You are a part of a scientific miracle” Doctor creep says excitedly as he is inserting one of each IV into each arm. They each burned in their own way.

The red one felt like liquid fire, my veins felt like a river of boiling lava was being poured into my body. Every nerve, every vein and artery being singed. The blue one went straight into your muscles, it felt like every muscle was trying to explode out of my skin. My whole body was changing, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. No could save me. Rumlow’s hand still covering your mouth, is masking the sound of your screams. The last thing you see before you blacking out.

Was Him. The one you fell in love with. He was here to save you.


	2. BuckyxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK ME A BIT! HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK EVER!!!!
> 
> The reader has a nightmare and needs some sweet bucky love to convince her that he is real. 
> 
> I suck at summaries sorry!

You open your eyes to being back in the HYDRA lab. You see Rumlow coming toward you with some kind of knife in his hand, telling you how much he was going to enjoy torturing you, then how he was going to bring Bucky back to HYDRA. 

“Don’t you dare! Bucky! If you even touch him, I will kill you son of a bitch!” you scream at him. The feel something touch both your shoulders and someone calling your name. The voice sounds familiar but you can’t place it. Just as Rumlow places a knife to your throat, your eyes shoot open. 

You’re not at HYDRA, you are back at the compound. You are not tied to a table, you’re in your own bed. It was the man you love holding your shoulders, as he was looming over you, with a look of almost freight on his beautiful features. 

“Bucky? ...Is it really you?” You asked with a shaking voice, tears pooling in your eyes. One of your hands lightly touching the nape of his neck, while the other touches his metal arm. 

“Your name is Y/N L/N, you were born in Seattle, you joined SHEILD because your brother is in the military and you wanted to help bring him home. You and I met when you got the job of helping Steve adjust to the times, you did the same for me. We have been dating ever since then, and we just got this apartment together about 6 months ago.” He pulled you up into a sitting position, so you were sitting in his lap. He pulls you close into a hug and lets you cry your eyes out, trying to soothe you in Romanian, humming a lullaby you used to sing to him after he had his nightmares. 

You lift your head up off of his shoulder, finally done crying and kissing him. You need to be brought into the present, that this wasn’t a dream. You were tortured, right now you need to feel loved. Bucky was returning your kisses until you started grinding your hips onto his slowly growing manhood, with a groan he put his hands on your hips, stopping your movements. 

“Y/N, you have been through a lot, I don’t think this a good idea.” He whispers to you. You can tell he wants to physically; you don’t want this. You NEED this. 

“Bucky, please. Please, I need you, I need to know this isn’t a dream or nightmare. I need to know that you are really here. Please, James” You knew that if this was real, begging and calling him James were his weakness. With a groan of surrender, you continue your hips grinding against him. 

“Y/N, if you keep doing this, this will not last very long.”

“I don’t need it to last long, I just need you. Here and Now James”

His hands travel to your neck and back and flip you so you are on the soft bed, he takes off his shirt and boxers, releasing his fully hard and leaking precum member. He pulls down your sweats and panties at the same time, running a finger up and down your folds, only to feel how ready you really were. You pull him down to kiss you with such passion and ferocity, one of your hands tanging into his hair. You reach down and grab his member, causing him to stop kissing you, to lean his head on your shoulder and start panting. 

He puts his flesh hand on top of yours, stopping your movements, to lead his member down to your entrance. He sheathes himself in you in one swift movement, causing you both to cry out, before he sets a brutal pace. You already feel an orgasm start to approach as he reaches down with his metal hand and starts circling your clit, making you start screaming and writhing in pleasure. Reaching up, you grab Bucky’s’ hair and pulling roughly, causing him to moan and start thrusting into you even faster

You both could tell the other was close, with you pulling Bucky’s hair and Bucky rubbing your clit. Your orgasms crash on your both with such a strong force, it takes your breath away as your body locks up and you see stars. Bucky slowly pulls out of you and falls besides you, both of you panting, not being able to catch your breath quite yet. 

“I love you Y/N, I will never let anyone touch you ever again”

“I love you too James Buchannan Barnes.”


End file.
